yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 39
Walking Pilgrimage. (メグリユク。, Meguriyuku.) is the 39th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Yuhi lets Mariabell off to sit on a piece of debris. Yae is suprised by the sudden development between Yuhi and Maraibell to which Yuhi states is a god wills it, it can happen. In the sky, Chiaki continues his struggle with Akane as, Yuhi, Yae and Mariabell watch from below. Yae suggest to help Chiaki but Yuhi refuses stating that Chiaki hsa no choice but to send her and that he will have to do so in future situations as well. Akane cries as she tells Chiaki she does not want to die. Chiaki remembers the night Akane fell. Chiaki went up onto a roof to meet with Akane who had been drinking alcoholic beverages. Chiaki brings Akane some drinking snacks when Akane notices a light from the sky. Chiaki comments on Akane’s daily drinking. Akane states she works diligently all day and states that it makes everyday happy since Chiaki makes snacks for her every day. Chiaki attempts to grab Akane's drink but Akane tells him to wait until he is an adult. The light begins to fall from the sky and Akane shields Chiaki from it. Akane tells Chiaki to send her before she loses her memories of their time together. Chiaki screams and Akane is engulfed in light. Yae looks to her brother stating that is unusual for him. Yuhi states that it would cruel to burden Chiaki anymore since he is still young so he gave him a reward be exorcising Akane. Yae jumps to catch the three in the air as Yuhi sits and smokes his pipe. The next day, a large group of yōkai brought by Akane gather to apply for residence. Yuhi and Calvani meet with Chiaki, with Yuhi offering Chiaki a drink. Yuhi notices Akane working frantically and ask her is she should be resting. Akane states she has to make up for the trouble she has caused everyone. Yuhi asks about Calvani who states he will settle down to become a youkai doctor for Sakurashinmachi. Akane states she would like to help which Calvani accepts. Yuhi then creates a nurse's uniform on Akane’s body who then proceeds to hit Yuhi. Akane gives the outfit to Mariabell who states she would like to pass it down to her brother’s descendants if they were to move to Sakurashinmachi. Mariabell rummages through her outfits picking out her old nun uniform which Yae excitedly desires and Mariabell gives to her. Calvani is slightly bothered by Yuhi’s adult form which he explains that with powers returning there is no need to be small. Mariabell facially expresses her preferences for Yuhi’s child form prompting Yuhi to change back. Nana call out to Calvani and Mariabell to have them fill out their resident registration forms. In the present Juli performs a check up on Mariabell, stating she is in perfect health. Mariabell thanks Juli who states she has the protection of gods while referring to her as auntie. Mariabell give Juli a noogie and tells her not call her that. Yuhi notes that Juli’s outfit suits her which she states is a family heirloom. Yuhi casually gropes Juli’s breast while complimenting the handiwork of the uniform. Juli beats Yuhi with a bat and leaves for some work, leaving Mariabell and Yuhi alone. Yuhi states to Mariabell that she does not smile anymore and wonders if she has grown tired of living. With a dull expression, Mariabell states that she is smiling and Yuhi goes to sleep. As Yuhi snore Mariabell pinches his nose, pats him on the head and smiles to herself. Juli returns for some papers she had forgotten. Characters in order of appearance * Yae Shinatsuhiko * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * Mariabell * Akane * Chiaki Hiizumi * V Calvani F * Nana * V Juli F Navigation Category:Chapters